Seven Aspects of the Heart
月华被乌云深藏，星辰不愿与黑夜相约。一颗心，七张面，在诉说什么？ Seven Aspects of the Heart, the Ambiguity of Good and Evil is an official dojin character song for Menreiki. It is called "心生七面" in Chinese, and “七劫谣” (Nana-no-Meguri-no-Kazoe-Uta) in Japanese, which roughly means counting song of seven fates. The cover by Hanazawa Kana is titled the same as the Chinese version but has different lyrics. Credits Also, Marblue credited KBShinya for 皮条. According to NetEase: JP ;演唱 : Hanazawa Kana ;作曲 : PoKeR ;编曲 : JerryC ;作词 : Ōkōchi Kōta (KOUTAPAI) CN ;作曲&编曲 : PoKeR ;作词 : 红衣 ;演唱 : Marblue_ ;曲绘 : KRR ;PV : N-Nerissa ;PV监制 : Antares, 月蝕原創音樂 Lyrics ;Legend :Girl - Normal :Mask Yokai - Italic :Menreiki - Dotted Legend ignores echoes. Coloured text in the PV are bolded. CN ver= - CN Transcription= wǒ kànjiàn nǐ de liǎn zài pòsuì nǐ de shǒu zài zhǐ shéi nǐ de xīn zài kūqì hēiyè zhōng shéi zhàn zài wǒ chuáng tóu qīng yán yī zhāng jiǎmiànjù huàzhe shéi de liǎn tā qiāoqiāo de shuōzhe wǒ zhēng kāi yǎn kàn bù qīng kàn bùjiàn tīng bù qīng tīng bùjiàn shúxī de shēnyǐng qiāoqiāo chūxiàn wǒ de shǒu wǒ de ěr wǒ de xīn wǒ de yǎn dōu jiāo gěi shíjiān màn man xiānglián mèng zhōng mèng mèng wèixǐng mèng jiàn shéi de sīniàn miányán yīmiàn kū yīmiàn xiào yīmiàn hēi yīmiànbái yīmiàn è yīmiàn shàn qī kē xīn qī zhāng miàn yībiān kū yībiān xiào qī kē xīn qī zhāng miàn qī gèrén dōu shì tā jiù wàngquè yīqiè huí dào zuìchū a jiù pòhuài yīqiè dào zuìhòu ba jiù jiǎzhuāng wéixiào sī suì bēishāng a jiù qīnshǒu jiāng shìjiè huǐmiè a mèng xǐng lái tóng jìng zhōng shì mòshēng de liǎn nà shì shéi nà shì nǐ nà shì wǒ nà shì tā wǒ bèi shéi gǎibiàn hēibái zhī jiān bèi pāoqì bèi yíwàng bèi qīpiàn bèi fūyǎn móhú de shēnyǐng cāngbái yànjuàn wǒ de shǒu wǒ de ěr wǒ de xīn wǒ de yǎn dōu jiāo gěi nǐmen màn man xiānglián mèng zhōng mèng mèng wèixǐng mèng jiàn shéi de sīniàn miányán yīmiàn kū yīmiàn xiào yīmiàn hēi yīmiànbái yī miàn è yī miàn shàn qī kē xīn qī zhāng miàn yībiān kū yībiān xiào qī kē xīn qī zhāng miàn qī gèrén dōu shì tā qù wàngquè yīqiè huí dào zuìchū a qù pòhuài yīqiè dào zuìhòu a qù jiǎzhuāng wéixiào sī suì bēishāng a qù qīnshǒu jiāng shìjiè huǐmiè a dāng shìjiè zhǐ shèng xiàle wǒ yīrén qiāo wú shēngxī de kū a hái yào jiǎzhuāng wéi xiào qīpiàn zhěnggè shìjiè a wǒ de xīn jiànjiàn gǎibiàn nǐ de liǎn màn man fúxiàn bèi wàngquè de rén hái zài mèng zhōng bù huílái a móhú de shēnyǐng gēn wǒ huí jiā ba bèi pāoqì bèi yíwàng bèi qīpiàn bèi fūyǎn qǐng fàngqì dǐkàng nǐ de línghún hé liǎn dōu jiāo gěi wǒ màn man xiānglián wǒ kànjiàn nǐ de liǎn zài pòsuì nǐ de shǒu zài zhǐ shéi nǐ de xīn zài kūqì - CN-to-ENG Translation= I see your face breaking Whom is your hand pointing to? Your heart is crying... Who stands at my bedside in the dark night lightly speaking? A mask, painted with whose face? He whispered, I opened my eyes Can't see clearly, it's unseen. Can't hear clearly, it's inaudible The familiar figure is creeping My hands, my ears. My heart, my eyes are given to time, slowly connecting The dream within a dream is not yet woken from, dreaming of whose thoughts Last'ing'... One face weeping, one face laughing One face dark, one face light One face wicked, one face kindSame as the black and red masks in skill Seven hearts, seven masks Crying while smilingAlternatively, one side weeping, one side laughing Seven hearts, seven masks All seven is sheSeven people So forget everything, and return to the beginning!Partially uses official skill translation Let's break it all, to the end! Just pretend to smile, tearing up the sadness! And with your own hands, destroy the world! Waking up, a stranger's face is in the mirrorBronze mirrors preceded glass ones Who is that, that is you. That is me, that is he Who was I changed by, between black and white? Abandoned, forgotten. Deceived, ignored The vague figure is pale and weary My hands, my ears. My heart, my eyes are given to you,entrust to you plural slowly connecting The dream within a dream is not yet woken from, dreaming of whose thoughts Last'ing'... One face weeping, one face laughing One face dark, one face light One face wicked, one face kind Seven hearts, seven masks Crying while smiling Seven hearts, seven masks All seven is she So forget everything, and return to the beginning! Let's break it all, to the end! Just pretend to smile, tearing up the sadness! And with your own hands, destroy the world! When I alone remain in this world, soundlessly crying I still have to pretend, smilingly deceiving the whole world My heart gradually changes Your face slowly emerges The forgotten one is still in the dream, never to come back Vague figure, come home with me Abandoned, forgotten. Deceived, ignored Please give up resisting, your soul and face are given to me, slowly connecting I see your face breaking Whom is your hand pointing to? Your heart is crying... }} |-|JP ver= - JP Transcription= Nubatama no yo fukeshi Akuru o machi nana no omoi Yume no naka ni sasayaku koe Kimi wa dare to sagashi motome Utsutsu no yami magirete Ukiyo no michi terashite kure Kokoro no uro (o) uzumete Mui ni kotoba hiroi atsume Sabishi gena kioku o Yomotsu kuni e subete sute sasete Hitotsu toeba futatsu awase Mitsu no toki no shihou ni kagome Itsutsu ginu ni rikudou hazure nanatsu no kage Saki kurue higanbana Somaru iro ni warae Watari fune sao saseba Arazaramu yo o mibaya Kuchi kara wa tazuneru koe Watashi wa dare mayoi motome Tokoyo no yami matoite Shura no michi ni michibiite kure Hito no jou o tachi kire Houmuri bi ni ayashi ayame Itoshi koishi utsusemi Saino kawara ishi o tsumi agete Hitori yukeba futatsu ni chire Sanzu no sadame shiku o tagae Goun ni mite rokkon kegare nanatsu kakera Kare hateta shiganbana Moyuru iro ni naite Watarize ni ashi tsuke ba Urami zaramu yo o mibaya Tama no o no taenaba taene inochi yo Shinoburu koto sura mama naranu Saritote tadayoe nareba nagasare Amatsusae tsumi kasanuru nara Yomi gaere ayakashi ni Hyakki no yo ni subete kurae Kurenai no ato o tadotte Konoyo no hate made Yokoshima no yo fukeshi Akuru o tachi nana no omoi - CN Rendition= 阑珊夜中不见 七之思绪　静待天明 有谁在梦中轻语 寻寻觅觅　探寻我名 有谁在梦醒暗中 却求它能　照亮尘世 为排解心中空虚 盲目捡拾　碎语闲言 且把那悲哀寂寥 尽数丢在　黄泉路上 一问而二合 三更徒四壁 五衣见者　六道超脱　乃为七之泡影 让那彼岸花怒放 于渐染色中嘲笑 划着河上那扁舟 去见那非人之世 口中呼唤的声音 我又是谁　懵懵懂懂 周身环绕的黑暗 却求它能　引路修罗 斩断那七情六欲 于葬火中　怪异害人 至于那儿女情长 赛之河原　垒石以念 一去而二化 三途违四苦 五蕴满盈　六根污秽　乃为七之元神 看那此岸花枯萎 于燃尽色中哭泣 把脚探进河水中 去见那无恨之世 此身欲绝　怎堪无术 纵是坚忍　亦求不得 飘摇无定　随波逐流 欲加之罪　何患无辞 就化为魑魅魍魉 百鬼之夜　噬尽一切 循着那血红痕迹 直至此世之涯 邪魅夜中不见 七之面火　煞性无终 - JP-to-ENG Translation= Late in the pitch-black night Waiting for the arrival of daylight, thinking for the seventh time Who whispers in my dreams? Who are you? What are you looking for? The dark confusion of now Please light for me the path of this fleeting world To fill the hollowness of my heart Idly chattering, blindly gathering Taking those lonely memories Trying to discard them all in the next world''Yomi (no Kuni), land of the dead One question, combined into two In the third gēng,Refers to the Chinese gēng-diǎn method of time-keeping, where sāngēng is midnight caged in four directionsKagome lattice is a woven bamboo pattern Wearing five robes,The itsutsu ginu from the Heian period junihitoe, also uchigi transcending the six pathsBuddhism concept of rebirth, samsara, but those are just seven shadowsA mere dream Let the higanbana burst into bloomFlowers of the other shore (of the Sanzu River), separating this life from the afterlife. Completely unrelated to the shikigami Jeering in the dyed colour Rowing a boat,with a pole wandering up the river To see that world of the deadPoem 56 of Ogura Hyakunin Isshu The mouth's questioning voice ''Who am I? Asking in doubt Clad in eternal darkness Lead me to the asura path''One of the six paths in samsara, asuras can be good or evil, they are also reborn Severing human affections ''Buried by fire, suspiciously murdered As for those beloved, missed, things of mortals The stones are piled up at Sai no Kawara''Place of worship remembering dead children One person went, but became two Deciding on three crossingsSanzu River has to be traversed in the afterlife, going against four sufferingsStruggling, the four sufferings are birth, aging, sickness, and death The five skandhas overflowed,Aggregates that explain a person's mental and physical existence, the five accumulations are form, sensations, perceptions, formations, and consciousness six roots were tainted,Six senses of eyes, ears, nose, tongue, body, and mind, which are typically purified instead and they're still seven fragments See that shiganbana wiltFlowers of this shore (this life, this world) Crying in the burning colours Stepping into the shallows To see that world without resentmentPoem 44 of Ogura Hyakunin Isshu? ''Like a cut thread, my life will not go onPoem 89 of Ogura Hyakunin Isshu Even when enduring, it's beyond my control Aimlessly drifting, being swept away The pretext for punishment is never wanting Returning to Yomi, becoming ayakashiYokai, demon On the night of the hundred demons,Hyakki Yagyo, demon parade devouring all Following that trail of crimson To the world's edge Late in the demonic night Killing ceaselessly, the seven mask fires }} |-|Official JP ver= - JP Transcription= mawarumawaru inochi me o tsumureba mata motodōri yugamu gao ga haininatte utsurona sora ni umorete iku yubisaki wa furuete ippen no namida o nagashita nanika ni tsunaga rete gō to tomoni aruki dashitara enwoegakuyō ni arawarete wa kiete kurikaesu ten ni nobore tsuchi ni kaere toki yo ibuke inga o sute subete hajime subete owaru inochi mawaru rīnkānēshon mai odore yurameita kage o fumi rīnkānēshon uta i chire me tsumureba mata motodōri kuro to shiro no hazama ni wa kishimu kokoro ga wasure rarete zen'aku mo tsukanai hohoemi dake afurete ita nanika ni michibika re yumenonakahe tokete ittara shinkirō no yō ni arawarete wa kiete kurikaesu hikari o ate yami ni kakure mudō o mukae shinen o mose subete hajime subete owaru inochi mawaru rīnkānēshon mai odore oboro meku yoru o se ni rīnkānēshon uta i chire kigatsukeba mata motodōri eien wa kyohi sa rete sekai wa hitotsu ni karada wa mujō ni hanata reta ikusen no hikari ga chū o tobikai utsu karu tabi ni inochi wa meguru rīnkānēshon mai odore sono tamashī o tonae tomose rīnkānēshon uta i chire subete mata motodōri mawarumawaru inochi me o tsumureba mata motodōri - JP-to-ENG Translation= }} Links :CN :* Bilibili PV :* 5sing Submission :* Accompaniment : JP :* YouTube PV :* Niconico PV :* Bilibili PV :* 5sing Submission :Official JP :* Netease Cloud Music single :* Bilibili Category:Dojin